The Elemental Roots
Out of the Magic Circles that have been established, the Elemental Roots is one of the largest ones. It is the arcane artistry of summoning, bending and affecting the elements of nature. Any Magician learning their skills find themselves to approach this circle to understand the most mundane powers. It is a study necessary for the students of the Arcana Academia. According to the Arcana Academia, there are four main elements; fire, air, earth, and water. There are some sub-elements that are also taken into consideration; magma, wood, ice and steam, though do these elements rarely take activity in the spells of the Elemental Roots. They are more likely to be the outcome of the spells, rather being required as prerequisites. The Elemental Roots is a Magic Circle with diverse paths, each splitting from the same root. To be able to learn the branches of Firaga (Fire), Naiad (Water), Terra (Earth) and Luft (Air), one must specialize in them. Each Specialization, rather than costing the 7 EP like any other specialization, cost the current level of The Elemental Roots (x2) and a basic fee of 3 EP. Therefore, if one wishes to specialize in each branch, rather than learning only one, the caster should invest in the Specializations as early as possible. It is possible to learn only one element without the need to learn either the basic root or without the (immediate) need of the other branches. A Magician may learn the Elemental Roots normally, but only taking the chosen path into consideration. Should the person require the other paths in the future, she can spend the current level times 2 in points to "relearn" the basic path (only possible upon reaching the spell level of 5 or higher). After that, the Circle is treated as learned, specialized in the previously focused path. Spells written in brackets are renamed versions of spells in the Basic Branch and have the same effects, only with said Element in name. *(Talented required) The Root The Root consists of the most crude spells. It is not specialized on any element yet, but already performs in manipulation and creation of elements. Level 1 Summon Element DC: 1 per element point OR 1 per 10cmX10cmX10cm of the element. '' ''Duration: Standard action. The caster summons an element of his choosing. The amount of the element created depends on the amount of hits. Usually, each hit is tracked as point of the appropriate element. This spell can be used for instance to ignite gunpowder inside guns. Manipulate Element DC: 1 per element point OR 1 per ~5cmX5cmX5cm of the element. '' ''Duration: Standard action. This spell influences present elements, allowing the caster to shift them as he pleases. It depends on the amount of element that is wished to be changed whether the spell succeeds of not. Should the spell fail, the Magician shifts the element into something entirely different. This spell can freeze water easily, douse fires or make breathable air, even being capable of shifting the density of crude metals. Level 2 Telekinesis "Passive" Though not technically in connection with the elements, Telekinesis is a spell that is rooted in the training of handling the elements. It is a safety measure for summoning elements and allows these chunks to be thrown distances. The rules of throwing are applied when the spell is used in this way. This spell is also used to "store" your element points in Foci or other arcane objects. Net-Hits in "Summon Element" can be used to distribute the points into Foci. A simple spellcast of this Circle can also be used to throw the element at people and acts like a throw-attack. Each element has different effects when thrown at people. Fire ignites people (Fire Damage starting at 1), Water slows people down (-2m to movement, stacking when running and sprinting), Earth reduces armor temporarily (by 2) and Air knocks the target to the ground. Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Invigorate Element For every hit above the aimed goal, the element under influence of the Magician may be invigorated for spells in higher branches of the circle. Another cast of "Summon Element" can also be used to invigorate elements. Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Avatar of Elements Passive: Activates when in Combat. The caster is further invigorated by the use of elements than any normal Magician, enveloping their mind and body in the element of their desire. An Avatar of Elements reduces all DCs of their primary element by 2 (minimum DC: 1) and can instantly create one Element Point upon casting any spell of the primary element. Offense spells that aim against Defense or Arcana of a target receive one success more automatically (rendering critical fails impossible). The Primary Element is considered the first element specialized by the character. Firaga Prerequisite: Magic Attribute level of 3 or higher. Firaga is the term for the branch of spells that involve the use of fire. This branch carries the most offensive set of spells, but also the most dangerous ones to the caster himself if not handled properly. Level 2 Flametongue Requirements: 1 fire element point. Damage: Hits in Body Damage. Duration: Standard action The caster summons a ball of flame and bends it to a whip, striking and wrapping the target in solid fire. This spell has an armor penetration rate of 4. Level 3 Fireball Requirements: 1 fire element point. Damage: 2 + Hits in Body Damage + Added fire element points. Duration: Standard action DC: Treated as Throwing Weapon One of the easiest spells when handling fire. The Magician summons a ball of fire and chucks it at his target. This spell might hit more people than the target, if they stand too close to it. This fire is not powerful enough to ignite the target. Fireballs have an armor penetration rate of 6. Level 4 Level 5 Molten Blade Requirements: 1 fire element point. Duration: Standard action Sacrifices the user's blade by enveloping it in fire. Adds one point of damage per point inserted into the blade. The amount of hits when casting this spell determines how long the blade lasts, before melting down to the hilt. This spell also works on blunt weapons. Unable to be used in projectiles or arrows. Burning Bullet Requirements: 1 fire element point. Duration: Standard action Infuse projectiles or arrows with fire, making them devastating objects of harm. The damage increases by one for each point inserted into the object. Infused bullets instantly ignite gunpowder on contact. Level 6 Level 7 Brimstone Torch Requirements: 2 fire element points. Duration: Complex action '' ''Damage: 1 + Hits in Stun Damage This spell attacks the target through the Ethereal, making it a powerful spell against those that are not trained to see into the plane of Spirits. For the target, a numbing stench of sulfur meddles the mind down and makes thinking a lot harder. Purifying Flames Requirements: 3 fire element points. Duration: Standard action The target is engulfed in flames that attempt to destroy any magical effects on it. The hits as well as the total amount of element points spend in the spell are used to negate any effect spell on the target. If the DC is insufficient to dispell the effect, the target takes the spell's DC as Stun damage. Level 8 Breathe Fire Requirements: 2 fire element points. Duration: Complex action Area: cone shape, 3 squares front max (roughly 5m) Damage: Hits in Body Damage. A quick ignition of the area in front of the caster. All targets inside the cone are damaged, no matter if it is friend or foe. The caster may invest more element points to increase the Fire Damage taken by the target (Initial Fire Damage is 3). Level 9 Raining Fire Requirements: 3 invigorated fire element points. Damage: 3 + Hits + Added invigorated fire element points in Body Damage '' ''Duration: Complex action Area: 10x10 squares around caster (15m X 15m) Cast fire into the sky, summoning a destructive rain of fire. This highly powerful spell affects all people present and instantly hits everyone in the area. Can be dodged with a successful Dodge Check against the spellcast. Objects may ignite. Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Dragon Fire Requirements: 5 invigorated fire element points. Damage: 8 + Hits + Added invigorated element points in Body Damage. Duration: Complex Action Area: Cone-Shaped. Total element points in squares (1.5m per point) DC: Against Defense For masters of fire, to mimic the fires of dragons is the penultimate use of their art. A dragon fire is the hottest fire known to exist in nature, second to hottest fire to be able to be created and third in place in all fires known. A dragon fire scorches even the sturdiest metals with ease, melts the soils in mere seconds and destroys the bones of mortals instantly. Failing or even critically failing this spells results in devastating damage towards the caster and potential risk of spawning a Dragon out of the husk of the Magician (death of caster, 1d20 greater equal 17 or 20% chance). Naiad Prerequisite: Magic Attribute level of 3 or higher. While water is a powerful element, its use in spellcasting are often of defensive origin. Many Magicians use the power of the Naiad branch to control a battle with barriers. Level 2 Water Armor Requirements: 1 water element point. Duration of effect: Hits per round. Duration of cast: Standard action Wraps the target in a torrent of water, temporarily shielding them from harm. The amount of element points spend in this spell are added to the target's armor rating. Level 3 Ebbing Flow Requirements: 1 water element point. Duration: Standard action Creates a wall that pushes or drags along a direction. The amount of element points used creates the length of the wall in squares, while the hits result in the amount of fields that the wall travels, as well as the strength it moves targets caught inside. (e.g. Points used: 2. Hits: 3. The wall is two squares long and moves three squares. Targets caught inside have to roll 3 or better in a STR+CON role to resist getting dragged.) Level 4 Level 5 Ice Shards Requirements: 1 invigorated water element point. Damage: 1 + Added invigorated ice element point '' ''Duration: Standard action DC: against Defense. The caster shapes ice into shards and throws them at his target. If the target is hit, their initiative is reduced by net-hits. Level 6 Level 7 Water Wall / Ice Wall Requirements: 1 invigorated water element point. '' ''Duration: Complex action In dangerous situations, Magicians which have learned the Naiad spells create walls of water or ice to cover themselves. The wall is as long as the amount of invigorated element points are spend in squares (1.5m). Water walls allow to be moved through, but have only half the strength of an ice wall and allows projectiles to pass through. The strength of the wall is calculated by the hits of the spell, as well as the duration it stays up. Level 8 Disarming Splash Requirements: 1 water element point. '' ''Duration: Complex action DC: Against Defense. With careful aim, the caster throws orbs of water at an enemy in an attempt to soak gunpowder, rendering it useless. If hit, the target cannot use shots in the amount of water element points used. Can be used against firearms to force a reload, if successful. Gush Requirements: 1 water element point. Duration: Standard action DC: Against Defense. Water is a very useful tool to render the sight of an enemy useless for short periods of time. If the target fails to defend against the spell, the target takes an attack penalty of the same amount of element points used for two turns. Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Poseidon's Tides Requirements: 5 invigorated water element points. Duration: Complex Action. DC: Against Strength. The Grandeur of water magic is the immense power of tidal waves, capable of destroying cities and forming the lands anew. An Invoker uses this potential of water to erupt a tidal wave from their bodies, pushing everything away from them. After successful cast, every person standing 50m or closer to the caster have to roll Strength against the massive tides, or are forced up to 150m away from the caster (the tidal wave reaches 150m away from the caster until breaking). If a target cannot be washed further away than 75m from the caster, they take one Body Damage per 10m they should have traveled further (cannot be resisted, any values smaller than 10m are neglected during calculation). Terra Prerequisite: Magic Attribute level of 3 or higher. Under normal circumstances, Beings are born on solid soil, learn gravity and are grateful to have a steady foot on whatever they walk on. This very soil can turn against them. Often enough, Magicians ignore the strength that lies in manipulating the earth, but those that are familiar with it are formidable tacticians. Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Shake Earth Requirements: 1 earth element point. Duration: Standard action Steady feet are the foundation of a good defense. The caster takes this advantage and attempts to trip the target. For the rest of the turn, the target takes -1 on defending for each hit they can't defend against. Lasts half the hits in turns (rounded down, minimum 1). Level 7 Level 8 Stalagmites Requirements: 2 earth element points. Duration: Complex Action DC: 3, 5 or 10 While it usually takes hundreds of years for stalagmites to establish, Magicians can artificially make them and therefore create dangerous terrain. People walking through stalagmites are having trouble in their movement, but also might take damage when the rocks are sharp enough. At a DC of 3, targets walk at half speed through them. At 5, they take 2 Body Damage. At 10, targets walk at a fourth of the speed and take 4 Body Damage. The caster envelops a single square in stalagmites (1.5m X 1.5m). Each 2 added element points increase the output by 3 squares. Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Terraform Requirements: 5 invigorated earth element points. Duration: Full-Turn Action DC: 25 Maximum Channeling Time: 3 turns The caster creates her own land, forming the earth in front of her into whatever shape she desires. Anything daring to stay in the area will be buried alive. The caster can shape a 15m X 15m area in front of them as they see fit. Structures that are not of natural creation are destroyed in the process or are warped to fit into the desired land. Luft Prerequisite: Magic Attribute level of 3 or higher. While many learn the branch of Luft to substitute the countless hours to learn the path of healing, they usually ignore the proper usage of the spells. Invokers that specialize with this particular branch control the weather and create frightening atmospheres. Level 2 Fresh Air Requirements: 1 air element point. Duration: Simple Action DC: 1 per element point. The caster performs a cleansing ritual of the air. This forces particles in the air around the caster to drop to the ground, for instance let dust settle. The spell removes all modifiers that hinder the people around the caster caused by particles in the air. The amount of element points invested in this spell determine the area around the caster influenced by the spell. Each element point increases the radius of the spellcast by roughly 1m. Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Second Wind Requirements: 2 invigorated air element points. Duration: Complex Action The caster makes the next breath of the target invigorate it. The pure oxygen that enters the lungs of the target refresh the muscles and clears the mind. A target receives the Hits as Initiative Bonus for the rest of the turn and, if they haven't acted in this turn order yet, act immediately after the end of the cast. Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Vacuum Requirements: 3 invigorated air element points. Duration: Simple Action DC: 4 The caster creates an air vacuum, removing any breathable air from an area. This results in people suffering from air loss and functions of the body failing. Any person caught in a vacuum have to fight against no air to breathe, loss of external pressure and loss of air resistance. They suffer 4 Body and Mental Damage per end of turn, from which only the Mental Damage may be resisted (CON only). Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Sphere of Existence Requirements: 5 invigorated air element points. Duration: Full-Turn Action DC: 25 Maximum Channeling Time: 3 turns An invoker of air can create pristine perfect air that not only is removing all disabling effects from the air, it also increases the performance of people inside and invigorates them. People inside a Sphere of Existence receive a +4 bonus to all actions that are performed inside the sphere, regenerate 2 Body and 6 Mental Damage at the end of each turn the sphere lasts and they remain inside. The invoker must remain still in the sphere to keep it up. Once it is cast, it may last indefinitely. If the invoker retains the sphere for more than 10 turns, she suffers 10 Mental Damage that neither can be resisted, nor will they regenerate through the effects of the sphere. This damage stacks every 10 turns the sphere is kept up. After the spell has been dispelled (either through the caster herself or other measures), the sphere cannot be cast within the next three hours. The Sphere of Existence has a radius equal to half of the current Mental Monitor in meters. Category:Magic